


Frustration

by ghosteevee



Category: DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, jon has a pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 10:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosteevee/pseuds/ghosteevee
Summary: Damian steals Jon's panties and masturbates.





	Frustration

He thinks about it sometimes. Jon's pussy. He would love to take a good look at it, to feel it, even to smell it. Unfortunately, that would either require convincing Jon to allow it, or for him to be unconscious. Kryptonians aren't particularly easy to sedate as a regular pill does about nothing—Damian knows, he has tried—the option hasn't been ruled out, of course, he just needs to do some more research first.

But there is one thing a lot easier to do.

Their fathers being such close friends can be useful. He doesn't understand why would anyone trust Bruce, of all people, with their own child, but it's often that Jon's parents leave him at the manor when they both have business to attend to.

The plan is very simple. Jon is taking a shower right now, meaning he will change clothes. The dirty ones will be left in the bathroom, to be washed later.

Damian bought a new game a few days ago, one of the silly kind that he himself has absolutely no interest in, but it is certain to get the other boy’s attention. He places it somewhere it will be seen. Maybe it’s a little weird it wasn't there before, but Jon won’t notice the little detail—and if he does notice, he will be too excited to care.

Damian sits on a nearby sofa, looks at his phone, waits for it to happen. Soon enough, he hears the quick steps coming his way.

“Damian! Damian! You got it already!? I can play, right?"

“I don't mind, but you have to play by yourself, and not in my room. I got stuff to do.”

“Stuff? What stuff?” Jon blinks, stares at him with curiosity. He wouldn't mind helping out if it meant they can play together afterwards.

“Stuff I need to focus for.”

“Fine.” His expression turns into pouting, which is also cute. “You’ll come once you are done, right?”

“Yeah, yeah.” 

Jon gives him one more quick stare, as if it was meant to say that he better keep his word, then walks away with the videogame in hand.

So easy. Damian pretends to be on his way to his bedroom, then waits for him to be gone. He walks into the bathroom, goes directly to the little pile of clothes. 

He looks at the recently used shower and it occurs to him that it probably wouldn't be all that hard to install a hidden camera that Jon wouldn't notice. He will keep that in mind for any future good opportunities. 

Back to the clothes. Damian can feel his heart going faster with excitement. He finds his target, the used underwear. He takes it, observes it for a moment. It's… cute. Childish. A nice bright color and with a cartoony pattern. It even has a small bow. He isn't sure what he was expecting, but he isn't surprised at all. In fact, he's pleased. Jon must look _really_ cute wearing nothing but this.

He can hear the sound of the TV. Jon is entertained and no one else should be around, but it's still not safe here. He leaves the bathroom quickly, enters his bedroom and locks the room. Useless when the underwear's owner has x-ray vision and could easily destroy the whole wall if he wanted to, he knows, but he does it anyway.

He sits on the floor, not where he usually would want to be, but it seems the most comfortable for this sort of thing. Damian brings the borrowed panties closer to his face. Places his nose right where the pussy should have been no more than a few minutes ago… and gives it a sniff.

It's interesting, he doesn't know how to describe the smell, he only knows he likes it. He keeps it near his face, sniffing more and trying to get its scent better. It's not working all that well, maybe Jon didn't wear it for long. This is why the real thing is needed. He looks at the underwear again. Places it on his leg, uses his index finger to rub, back and forth, again and again. He can almost imagine himself caressing Jon’s slit. 

It would be great. To touch it to his heart's content, rub with his fingers and get this very piece of clothing soaking wet. He can almost imagine the sounds that would come from Jon's mouth. Moans of pleasure and words begging him… It makes his face turn red and his other hand go down between his legs.

Damian is completely aware of how embarrassing, even pathetic, this is. But there’s no going back at this point. He takes out his dick and without much hesitation begins to stroke it. Yes, his hand does the job. Yes, he still wishes he had something else.

The mouth of a certain Boy of Steel. Or even better, his cunt. A hand, his own hand at that, can't even compare. Not like he actually knows exactly how different it is, as his dick has never been inside anyone, but Damian imagines it to be a sensation that cant even be compared with this.

The panties. He places them between his hand and his dick. He knows this is disgusting, he doesn't care. 

But he deserves better than this, really.

He closes his eyes, trying to pretend he is not in such a pitiful situation. Trying to imagine a far better scenario. His best friend taking off all that meddling clothing, revealing every inch of smooth-looking skin, looking away in embarrassment and with his cheeks blushing red, but with a small smile on his face and excitement in his eyes.

This Jon wants to get fucked. He is eager to have his body used. He has to be.

Damian bites his lip a little thinking about it. His breath is becoming more agitated, his dick is becoming harder. His hand is going faster.

Jon's body. Naked and exposed. He wants to touch it. He wants to find out what his skin feels like. Not like it matters when this is nothing but a fantasy, but he has the feeling Jon is the kind that would enjoy being kissed… everywhere.

The neck would be a good place to start, yes, sensitive and probably a little ticklish. He can almost hear a quiet giggle as he imagines himself placing small kisses. He begins going down and he finds, of course, a very flat chest. Two pink nipples temping him to pinch them, suck on them. But even if this is a fantasy he knows Jon is just too young, so nothing would come out of them. He forgets about the idea and simply kisses them instead. The giggling has turned into quiet moaning.

Damian covers his mouth, flustered because of his own thoughts. He grips his dick harder. Strokes it harder. It’s not real, but it makes his young hormonal body go impatient. He wants to hurry. He wants to feel the tightness of a cunt. Jon's cunt. The tightness, the warmth, the wetness. He sighs, knowing that he won't get any of that. 

It's so frustrating that he has to settle for this, but he will. He looks at his dick again, completely hard by now, he almost feels like he's being judged by the cutesy mascot character featured on this pair of panties. Doesn't Jon have anything more plain? Anything that would make Damian feel less perverted?

He looks away from it. He has more important concerns. Like what expression would Jon have on his face, if he was actually about to have Damian inside for the first time.

Of course, it's not like he actually wants to hurt him… but he quite likes the idea of watching him cry. Just a little, a few tears. He would just look cuter that way. Especially if accompanied with something else, with words... with begging.

Yes, that's perfect. His dick and the precum coming out of it clearly agree. He can perfectly imagine going in. Jon's half-closed teary eyes refusing to look directly at him and slightly red cheeks. His arms hugging Damian.

He can't perfectly imagine the feeling of being inside a pussy, but he sure is trying. He tries to imagine the tightness as Jon closes his legs more as a reflex from feeling a dick inside his cunt for the first time.

His hand is going slower, as if he were trying to simulate going easy on Jon. Of course, it doesn't take him long to go back to his previous speed.

He can hear Jon's voice inside his head. A nice, needy tone saying his name again and again. Along with words like _please_ and _more_. Plenty of moaning.

He keeps up simulation of going in and out. And as he feels himself about to cum, he wants to hear more. Something like _fuck me harder_ or _please come inside me, Damian_ or even _I want to carry your babies._

He's breathless. Lets go of the grip on his dick as his cum finally comes out. Does Jon even know where babies come from, anyway?

He takes a deep breath, staring at the room's ceiling for some seconds, proceeds to go back to reality and looks at the panties he just incorrectly used. Their pure childishness and innocence truly makes him feel dirty. And he got them dirty. He's gonna have to clean these himself. And figure out a way to give them back without raising suspicion. 

Give them back? He thinks about it for a moment. Even Jon probably wouldn't buy into "The dog took them out of the bathroom, somehow. He ate them. He swallowed them whole so I have no proof of this claim." 

He will have to give them back, then.

**Author's Note:**

> jon doesn't know what sex is
> 
> this is the first time i write anything in years i hope its good enough uwu


End file.
